


堂本家的MUSHROOM之事件簿

by irochan



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, fluff kkl
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irochan/pseuds/irochan
Summary: 堂本家的事件簿系列





	

“经理有你的包裹”秘书脸色有些尴尬的敲开门  
“嗯？我的？放这里吧”光一抬头瞄了秘书手中拿的包裹  
“是”秘书看着如此淡定的经理内心又重新对光一下了定义  
……  
等光一忙完手中工作的时候突然想到他这段时间没在网上订购什么啊……最近使用的ky都是利用自家恋人职务之便在店里面拿的。  
起身看到包裹的时候光一整个傻眼……WTF？Excuse me？  
【男性激爽自慰】而且快递单上赤裸裸的写着堂本光一收，内心是崩溃的光一本着白拆谁不拆的原则还是岔开了包裹。  
里面放着一个表面说不清是什么花纹的蘑菇形状自慰杯，里面还附带一张纸条【样品】  
“原来是样品……等等……样品怎么送到我这里下面还有？”  
……  
“嗯啊……快……光……小……点……”  
“要快点是么？tsuyo真是喜欢啊”说着光一把档又往上推了一档  
“啊！太……快……嗯……”刚双手被拷在床头，全身扭动着，房间里面除了刚粘糯略带哭腔的呻吟就只剩飞机杯震动声音。  
“tsuyo还不够哦”说着光一从包裹盒子里面又拿出了一个跳蛋，在上面涂抹过润滑油之后缓缓塞进刚的后穴  
“啊……”刚被突然进入的东西吓了一跳，“进……嗯……什么东西……为什么还……往里面……嗯……进”刚想抬头看却被光一压下去。接着，光一又塞了第二颗进去。  
两个跳蛋在窄小的甬道里来回摩擦，挤压，在敏感点不住摩擦，刚无力地张开腿在身体两边直抖。  
“快……拿……嗯啊……出来……”刚带着哭腔大声哭喊道。  
“这可是tsuyo送给我”怎么可以这么轻易拿出来说着光一又把跳蛋往深处塞了塞  
“不……嗯是……我……邮寄……给你啊……快”刚在前后夹击的快感上开始哭喊，一声高过一声。  
“让……我射……光……一啊……快……”光一看着自家恋人已经开始迷离的眼睛，泛着水光的双唇微微开启，粉红小舌在唇里若隐若现，躺在刚侧身旁的光一摁住刚的后脑勺吻了下去。  
舌尖滑过贝齿，来回舔舐着刚的口腔内部黏膜，用舌尖轻扫口腔上颚。被折磨已经要到顶点的刚勾住光一的脖子加深这个吻。像要发泄欲望一样对着光一的舌头又吸又咬，连唾液也溢出了嘴角。  
一吻过后的刚整个人已被快感折磨的晕晕乎乎的，抓着光一的后背用已经有些嘶哑的声音说到“kochan……让……嗯我……射啊……嗯”看着自家恋人这幅模样，光一也放弃继续调戏刚的想法。  
一手拉住后穴里面的跳蛋一手抓住还在分身上剧烈震动的飞机杯，同时把这两样东西一起拔出来。  
“啊……嗯……啊啊……”被两种快感同时刺激的分身在解放的瞬间，精液也随之喷射出来。  
光一把沾着精液的飞机杯伸张刚，刚就这么看着光一，然后乖乖伸出舌头细细舔舐，一脸的满足样子。  
本来光一就忍着欲望，看着刚这么挑逗欲望更加高涨起来。而刚舔净飞机杯之后，用大腿磨蹭着光一的性器  
“kochan……”  
“什么”低下头用舌尖拨弄着粉嫩的乳头  
“插进来”  
“插哪里？”  
“这里”说着刚拿着光一的指头就戳进后穴  
“跳蛋麽？”说着便又伸进去一根指头，两根手指在后穴抽插起来  
“嗯……不够……插进来……嗯啊……”说着刚的手就摸上光一的欲望开始滑动。  
“tsuyo，舔舔你自己的味道”说着便把指头抽出来伸进刚的嘴里边，接着把刚翻过身来，成跪趴姿势，一只手搂住刚的腰部，使屁股整个翘起来。因跪趴的动作小穴也微微张开。  
光一握着自己的欲望在穴口处来回摩戳，浅进一个龟头后又拔出来，看着穴口处的媚肉缠上去后又不得不翻开的样子突然觉得格外可爱。  
这样来回几次之后，刚急不可耐的扭动腰姿，并且一直在龟头浅入的时候往后退想把龟头更吞进去一些。  
“kochan……”刚回过头脸色 通红的看着光一  
“别急，我这就让享受个够。”说罢便一个深挺把整个欲望插了进入。  
＂嗯……好涨……呜……不行了…kochan嗯……＂  
“怎么现在就不行了麽？可是你让我进去的哦”说着便开始大幅动的抽查起来。  
“不……嗯……啊……kochan……慢点……受不了……唔……嗯”刚想出口让光一慢点，一开口声音就被撞得支离破碎，刚甚至能感受到欲望上的血管在摩擦着他的肠肉。  
又勃起来的分身，随着光一的动作来回蹭床单。穴口里传来的饱胀感，让刚觉得又涨又麻，流出的液体沾满了身腹下的床单。  
抽插了几十个来回后，光一抽查的速度渐渐慢了下来深入浅出缓慢挺动着，趴在刚的背上低下头在刚耳边说到“舒服么tsuyo”顺势舔了一下耳朵。  
本来就快要高潮的刚，加上耳朵被这么一舔弄分身就这么射了出来，穴口也跟着一个收缩绞动光一的欲望。  
接着就听到光一闷哼一声，紧扣住刚的腰身几次快速深插之后一个深订把自己滚烫的烫精液尽数射进刚的身体里。  
“唔嗯……kochan……好热……嗯”  
激烈的情事过后，光一躺在早已精疲力尽的自家恋人身边，看着全身被染成通红的恋人手不自觉的搂紧到自己怀里面。  
“tsuyo要去浴室里面清理过后再睡觉哦”  
“嗯……好累……”  
没办法光一只能把快要睡过去的刚抱进浴缸里面做事后工作  
“……嗯……不是我……”  
“好好好……不是你不是你”  
………………

 

“喂！大福！对面狗子内裤在打折！二十块钱六条！！你不是刚从意大利旅游败完家回来么！买不买！”  
“卧槽！等我！我把这两张快递单填完！”  
“哎呦你快点！！！狗子店都要被大妈给挤爆了！你在不快点就没了！！”  
“麻蛋！我内裤！！！”  
大福也不看包裹内容了，随手把单子一贴就交给快递小哥了…………  
…………  
“顺丰快递”  
“嗯？”  
“是堂本刚吧？”  
“嗯我是。”  
“这是您的快递请签收”  
“哦……哦谢谢”  
“F1手机壳？哈？”


End file.
